


Make Me Smile

by Mickleditch



Category: AAA (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickleditch/pseuds/Mickleditch
Summary: Hidaka makes him happy.





	Make Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know them, and none of this ever happened.

_"Nishi, why the hell are you singing in the bathroom at 5AM??"_

"I'm happy!" Nishijima yells. He spits in the basin, shuts off the water, and swaydances his way back down the hall, swinging his towel around his head. "I JUST WANNA GET A KI-II-II-II-II-SSSS..!!"

He tries to field the pillow, but it still hits him in the face. Through it, he asks, "Breakfast now or later, then?"

_"Outta here!"_

Nishijima leaves the door open, and, as he turns, still humming, he pauses. The slightly muffled sound of Hidaka harmonizing with him floats out. Hidaka makes him happy.

He smiles.


End file.
